


January 18, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You ate junk food again?'' Amos guessed before he scowled by his daughter as she winced.





	January 18, 2002

I never created DC.

''You ate junk food again?'' Amos guessed before he scowled by his daughter as she winced and couldn't battle a Smallville creature.

THE END


End file.
